Amor de Jinchurikis
by Master Dark
Summary: Por fuera, ellos son muy diferentes. Pero en su corazón comparten el mismo dolor. NarutoxFuu
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Amor de Jinchuriki

**Autor:** Master Dark

**Emparejamiento:** Naruto/Fuu

**Notas del autor:** Ha sido un tiempo no, apuesto a que me extrañaron, verdad. Bueno aquí les traigo esta historia es un NarutoxFuu, la jinchuriki del escarabajo de siete colas.

Ya vieron porque no divido mis historias, no tengo la más remota idea de cómo terminar mi fic de NarutoxIsaribi. Maldigo el momento en el que decidí dividir la historia, sin planear que hacer a continuación, admito que fue mi error. Por el momento entreténganse con esta historia.

Ah, una cosa más como no sé sabe casi nada sobre el carácter de Fuu, supondré que ella posee una actitud agresiva y solitaria, ya que al parecer ella decía odiar a la humanidad por rechazarla debido a su condición de jinchiriki. Pero en el fondo solo actúa de esa manera para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos de dolor y sufrimiento.

**Disclaimer:** Para alivio de los fanboys de Sasuke y Sakura, Naruto no me pertenece, si fuera así todo sería muy diferente, sasuke estaría muerto o agonizando y Sakura no sería tan perra.

NarutoxFuu

Un rotundo "Smack!" resonó por todo el hospital de la aldea de la hoja, Konoha. En un pasillo en particular, se encontraba un perplejo Naruto por los hechos que acaban de suceder. El rubio observaba fijamente el camino por el que su compañera Sakura acababa de desaparecer hace solo unos instantes.

Inconscientemente su mano se dirigió hacia una marca color roja plasmada en su mejilla derecha.

Naruto, acababa de regresar junto a Jiraya de la misión de encontrar a la que sería la próxima hokage, Tsunade. Pero, a pesar de la situación por la que pasaba la aldea, el rubio solo estaba interesado en que la ninja medico curara a Sasuke y a su maestro tuerto, Kakashi.

Sin embargo, condeno todos sus buenos ánimos, en el momento en el que piso el corredor donde se encontraba la habitación de Sasuke. Al lado de la puerta, se encontraba su compañera de equipo. Al acercarse a la joven pelirosa y antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo, Sakura lo agarro del cuello y con una furia monstruosa, le pregunto el porqué _su _querido Sasuke se encontraba en esas condiciones.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Naruto, la kunoichi soltó al rubio, solo para dirigir su mano hacia la mejilla derecha del shinobi. Luego de esta acción, procedió con lo único que sabe hacer, culpar de todo a Naruto. Sakura le recrimino que todo era su culpa, que era un inútil y que debió haber sido él en lugar del emo quien terminara así, al terminar la frase inmediatamente agrego, que todos serian más felices si él estuviera muerto.

Esas palabras... esas palabras eran iguales a las que había oído años atrás, llenas de desprecio y odio. Momentáneamente recordó las aventuras que había pasado al lado de sus "compañeros" de equipo. Esos momentos felices rápidamente fueron remplazados por sentimientos de ira. No obstante, su lealtad hacia la aldea y su amor por los que él consideraba valiosos disiparon todos esos sentimientos negativos que surgían de su corazón.

Naruto se deslizó silenciosamente por una ventana del hospital tan pronto como se encontró solo. Todavía se consideraba responsable de lo que había sucedido, el había estado presente en el momento en el Sasuke se enfrento a Itachi, pero no había reaccionar para ayudarlo. Había roto una promesa, el se había prometido a si mismo que protegería a la aldea y a sus seres queridos, al igual como lo había hecho el tercer Hokage. Pero las acciones de Sakura provocaron que sus emociones entraran en conflicto. Con un suspiro, decidió que debía tomarse un tiempo para pensar.

Con un ritmo constante, Naruto atravesó el bosque de Konoha, mientras su mente se perdía entre sus pensamientos. Lo más probable era que Tsunade hubiera ya curado a Sasuke. Por un instante en sus labios se formo una sonrisa al imaginar la cara que pondría el Uchiha al enterarse de que había sido derrotado por su hermano.

Naruto creía poder sentir como la tristeza y la ira luchaban por obtener el control de su cuerpo y su mente. Sin embargo, él no, de ninguna manera, dejaría ser controlado por esos sentimientos. Con un esfuerzo de voluntad y espíritu reprimió su rabia y dolor. Interiormente sabía que no se debería culpar por la debilidad de Sasuke.

El ninja rubio levantó la vista, sin saberlo sus pies lo habían llevado a una zona totalmente destruida, llena de escombros y arboles destrozados, evidentemente debido a una batalla. Con un suspiro, empezó a examinar el área en la que se encontraba...

Naruto seguía explorando el área boscosa, después de haber visto incontables cráteres y arboles destruidos, noto que en la área a la que se acercaba los arboles no estaban hechos astilla, sino que al parecer habían sido rebanados por un corte muy fino, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca oyó un suave gemido proveniente de algún lugar sobre el terreno.

Él ninja se concentro para poder encontrar la fuente del sonido, al escuchar otro gemido su mirada se dirigió hacia a un sector lleno de árboles cortados, rápidamente empezó a buscar entre los restos cualquier signo de vida.

Al mover unos cuantos arboles, otro suave gemido rasgo el aire, al mirar detenidamente la fuente del sonido, observo a una niña de cabello color verdoso. La peliverde se encontraba parcialmente enterrada bajo el tronco de un árbol. En una revisión más detallada, él rubio noto que la joven tenía alrededor de su misma edad.

Sin embargo, no era momento para entrar en detalles, rápidamente corrió hacia ella. El intento inútilmente levantar el árbol que estaba sobre la chica. Con su rápida agilidad mental dedujo que sacarla no iba a ser fácil, ya que la parte del tronco que había caído sobre sus piernas era de gran tamaño.

Con una posición de manos, el rubio creo varios clones de sombra, y comenzó a mover el árbol fuera del cuerpo de la joven. La peliverde, sin embargo, abrió sus parpados rápidamente ante la mención de un jutsu, revelando así unos ojos color naranja. Después de todo ella sabía que no debía bajar la guardia y menos en un momento como este en el que se encontraba tan malherida.

Sus ojos se estrecharon inquisitivamente al momento en que vio la hitai de Naruto, obviamente era un ninja, pero su experiencia le había enseñado a no confiar en nadie, después de todo, era gracias a su propio pueblo que se encontraba en esa situación. "¿Quién demonios eres y qué carajo estás haciendo ninja de la hoja!". A pesar de que se encontraba débil y cansada, ella se las arregló para que su voz reflejara un tono de ira hacia el shinobi. Naruto simplemente la ignoró y se concentró en mover el árbol.

La peliverde lanzo un gruñido, antes de volver a intentarlo, con un tono de voz mucho más fuerte. "Hey, idiota, ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!"

Ella esperó unos instantes, observándolo en la espera de una reacción o algunas palabras. Naruto ya casi había removido completamente el árbol de su cuerpo. Después de no conseguir una respuesta, ella entrecerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gruñido. "Maldita sea, contéstame bastardo, si me vas a matar porque no solo lo haces de una buena vez!"

Naruto suspiró y desvaneció a sus clones, después de haber movido el árbol con éxito, era hora de conversar. "Bueno… se ve que no estás agradecida ni de buen humor, a pesar de que te salve la vida. Hmm… cómo dijiste te llamabas...", su vos se fue apagando cada vez más. Esperaba a que ella respondiera los espacios en blanco dejados por sus palabras.

"Es bueno ver que finalmente decidiste responderme, pero ahora qué vas a hacer idiota? Quieres que te felicite, porque has movido el maldito árbol, cuando puedes matarme en este mismo instante... eres un estúpido." Respondió la peliverde, ignorando por completo su anterior intento de conocer su nombre.

Naruto levantó una ceja, en realidad no deseaba tener que hacer frente a esa situación en esos momentos. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ante la idea que cruzo por su mente. "Si te salve es porque no quiero matarte". Dijo el rubio, al momento en que empezaba a alejarse de la chica.

La ojinaranja soltó un gruñido de sorpresa, al verlo alejarse de ella. "¿Qué! Tu simplemente me vas a dejar tirada en este lugar? Brillante! Claro, como me encuentro en perfectas condiciones y soy capaz de caminar por mi cuenta!" Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo en ese instante en dirección al rubio. Ella suspiró, y comenzó a murmurar palabras que, extrañamente sonaban como "maldito rubio estúpido".

La chica peliverde se encontraba en silencio, sin tener idea de qué hacer ahora. Su bijuu le brindaba poderes de curación, pero no estaban al nivel de las habilidades del zorro y por tal no eran capaz de curar todo el daño que había recibido su cuerpo, especialmente el daño de sus piernas... Pero a pesar de que no podía curarla completamente, la energía de su demonio interno era lo único que la mantenía con vida. Un gruñido escapo de sus labios, antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre el árbol en el que estaba tirada, lentamente cerró los ojos. A estas alturas no sabía si debía o no agradecer a su bijju por mantenerla con vida. Quizás la muerte lograría alejarla de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que cargaba en su alma.

La joven poco a poco cedía ante el deseo de dormir profundamente y jamás despertar. Sin embargo, antes de perderse completamente en la oscuridad eterna, escucho una voz llena de energía al lado de su oído. "Hola, apuesto a que ya me echabas de menos?"

La peliverde dio un saltó de sorpresa, quedando en una posición sentada. Ella jadeaba pesadamente. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y maldecía en voz baja. Dirigió su mirada hacia el shinobi rubio. De repente, en un rápido movimiento sus manos se encontraban aferradas al cuello del ninja de la hoja.

De alguna manera, Naruto había previsto que la kunoichi intentaría algún tipo de represalia contra él. Como pronto ella lo descubriría al momento en el que el rubio se desvaneció en una nube de humo, no era nada más que un clon de sombras. La niña pronto le oyó reír de nuevo. Se encontraba de pie justo fuera de su alcance, lo que hizo que ella se enfureciera aún más. "¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres!" Ella gritó, tan fuerte como pudo, aunque debido a su estado actual su voz no era tan fuerte como ella quisiera.

El rubio sonrió antes de responder: "Yo sólo quiero ayudarte." Ella entrecerró los ojos y gruñó antes de responder "¿Entonces por qué diablos tenías que alejarte de repente, Idiota." "Creí que debías tener hambre, nunca pensé que te molestarías tanto." Respondió el inocentemente, con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

La chica sintió la necesidad de golpear su cabeza contra algo en ese momento. Ella dio un pequeño suspiro, antes de hablar. "Voy a matarte". Pronuncio con un toque de enojo, manteniendo siempre su mirada decidida y llena de odio.

Naruto hizo caso omiso de sus palabras. El acerco a ella una barra de pan que había traído con él. "Yo no tengo hambre, cabeza hueca!" Las palabras de la peliverde fueron seguidas por un gruñido de su estómago. El rubio se rió entre dientes, haciendo que la chica apretara los dientes en molestia. Luego levantó su mirada para ver al pan con sospecha. "No está envenenado, mira." Naruto tomó un pedazo del pan y se lo comió para demostrarle que no estaba envenado.

Ella tomo el pan y dejó escapar lo que sonó como un gruñido y un suspiro antes de empezar a comer de mala gana el pan, mientras murmuraba un "te odio" al rubio.

Naruto soltó un bufido, antes de sentarse detrás de ella, con su espalda apoyada en la de ella. "Bueno, ahora creo que debería llevarte a un médico, ¿no te parece cabeza de lechuga?". Las mejillas de la peliverde se tiñeron de un leve color rojo debido a la vergüenza, antes de tratar nuevamente de agarrar el cuello del shinobi, sólo para descubrir que se trataba de otro clon. A continuación, golpeó un árbol cercano a ella, mientras que su rostro estaba aún más rojo, esta vez en consecuencia de su ira.

Ella levantó la vista para encontrar al causante de su rabia riendo en silencio delante de ella, otra vez. Rápidamente terminó lo que quedaba del pan. "Tu rubio imbécil vas a morir lenta y dolorosamente". Dijo la chica en un gruñido. De repente Naruto le tendió la mano, pronunciando su nombre, "Uzumaki Naruto." Ella agarró su mano, murmurando un rápido "Fuu", antes de intentar, por tercera vez, estrangular el cuello del rubio con su mano libre. Sin embargo, una vez más, descubrió que era otro clon. Los resultados, le impulsaron a gritar nuevamente ese día."¡Maldito desgraciado, juro que voy a matarte de la manera más dolorosa posible!"

Naruto, volvió a sentarse en el pasto, frente a ella. Esta vez, manteniendo alrededor de tres metros de distancia. Ella maldijo a sus piernas en el momento en que el rubio empezó a hablar, rechazando su amenaza con la mano. "Creo haber oído eso antes, de todos modos, creo que debo llevarte a la aldea ahora, a menos que quieras morir aquí."

Fuu sonrió, y rió con algo de ironía antes de responder. "¡Ah, no voy a morir aquí por estupideces, aunque con ello me librara de todo el dolor y sufrimiento." Concluyo ella, pronunciando las últimas palabras en un susurro, casi inaudible, que apenas y Naruto logro escuchar.

Naruto se sorprendió ante las palabras de la peliverde, eran muy similares a las que él había dicho hace mucho tiempo. El día en el que descubrió que llorando no solucionaría nada y si quería ser respetado debería hacer algo al respecto. El quedo pensativo un momento e iba decir algo, pero en el último momento se arrepintió, no era la situación más indicada para preguntarle el porqué de esas palabras. "Hmm, eso es bueno y todo, pero que harías en caso de que algún enemigo te atacara o que un animal decidiera que fueras su cena... quiero decir, sé que aunque digas que no morirás con estas heridas, no creo que te recuperes antes de que algo de eso pase. Después de todo, si pudieras moverte por lo menos hubieras intentado utilizar tus piernas para tratar de matarme. Hmm… Ahora que lo pienso, aun no me has dicho porque estás aquí y en ese estado."

Fuu miró a Naruto nuevamente, gruñéndole al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. "Eso no es de tu incumbencia, idiota, no voy a aceptar tu ayuda y menos la de la aldea de la hoja!"

Naruto se encogió de hombros antes de responder "Eh, si eso es lo que quieres, espero y tengas suerte, adiós" El shinobi rubio comenzó a dirigirse de vuelta a Konoha. La ojos naranja suspiró, pesando en sus opciones. Podía quedarse aquí y esperar lentamente la muerte. Pero antes de que eso pasara podrían llegar más ninjas de su aldea, torturarla y luego matarla dolorosamente. O simplemente podía ir con el molesto rubio y, posiblemente, sobrevivir.

"Que bajo he caído", murmuró, mientras tomaba una decisión antes de llamar al rubio. "Hey, Naruto! Mueve tu culo de vuelta aquí... voy a ir contigo, maldita sea!" Ella vio la sonrisa del rubio cuando empezó a caminar de regreso a ella. Un "¡Te odio Uzumaki" fue lo que escucho Naruto cuando se acerco a la chica.

"Bien, sabía que aceptarías, entonces es hora de irnos." Pronuncio Naruto ignorando el anterior comentario de la kunoichi. Rápidamente él la tomó en un estilo nupcial, posición que le permitía a la joven descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho y oír los latidos su corazón. Con todo preparado él empezó dirigirse de regreso a Konoha.

El rubor que se formo en la cara de Fuu ante la acción del rubio, rápidamente se desvaneció en el momento en el que ella, comenzó a gritar. "Hey tonto, tenemos que ir a buscar mi arma, necesito mi arma!". Naruto no le prestó atención, al menos hasta que llegaron a las murallas de la aldea, fue entonces cuando él hablo. "¡Shhhh! Has silencio, al menos que quieras se atrapada"

Ella hizo silencio, aunque a regañadientes, Fuu mantuvo la boca cerrada el resto del camino al apartamento de Naruto. Ni siquiera un susurro escapo de sus labios. Cuando Naruto se encontraba cerca de su destino, miró hacia abajo para ver cómo estaba la peliverde. Sólo para descubrir que ella se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, se estaba haciendo un poco tarde, después de todo. Así que, cuando entró en su habitación, coloco a Fuu sobre su cama y en contra de su mejor juicio le acaricio el cabello un par de veces. Cuando vio aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica, él pensó que era lo más hermoso que había visto. Con poco entusiasmo se reprendió a sí mismo por pensar de esa manera.

Con un suspiro, el rubio se levanto y se acostó en el sofá de la sala, haciendo una nota mental de que debería volver e intentar encontrar lo que sea que su arma fuera. Naruto se quedó dormido mirando a la figura en su cama...

Poco a poco, los rayos del sol inundaban toda Konoha. En una habitación en particular una joven de cabello verdoso empezó a despertarse lentamente. Ella se pregunto porque estaba sobre una superficie blanda y cómoda. Al menos eso pensaba, antes de recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, sus ojos color naranja se abrieron ante los recuerdos, en busca de cualquier amenaza.

Para su sorpresa, se encontró en una cama confortable, con el rubio que la había ayudado el día anterior durmiendo en silencio, en el sofá de la habitación. Después de echar un vistazo al resto de la habitación, ella pronto descubrió que pertenecía al niño rubio frente a ella.

Fuu suspiró suavemente, y se preparó para intentar usar sus piernas. Ella se movió, hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama, con sus piernas justo en el borde de esta. Poco a poco, puso su peso sobre sus extremidades lastimadas.

La peliverde se estremeció visiblemente, en el instante en el que un punzante dolor pasó a través de su cuerpo. Ella apoyo un brazo en la pared para no caer, y poco a poco se estabilizó. Luego, la chica se dirigió lentamente hacia el molesto fastidio, de su cuidador temporal. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, ella estaba de pie junto al rubio en el sofá.

Ella sonrió brevemente, antes de colocar su boca sobre la oreja del ninja de la hoja. "Hey, cabeza hueca, levántate!". Muy satisfecha de sí misma, debió a que lo más probable era que asustaría al rubio, se permitió una breve sonrisa. Sin embargo, pronto se desvaneció, cuando Naruto simplemente se dio la vuelta, mientras un "Ay que comprar más ramen" escapaba de su boca.

Fuu observo su forma de dormir, apretando los dientes. ¿Por tuvo que quedar atrapada con un descerebrado que dormía como un tronco. En realidad no podía entender cómo él todavía estaba vivo, con la forma como dormía. La chica de cabello verde gruñó en voz baja, mientras se le ocurría otra idea para despertarlo.

Los labios de la niña formaron una sonrisa, ante la idea que vino a ella, mientras levantaba su mano. Fuu llevó su mano, más o menos a la mejilla de Naruto. Un fuerte "Splash" hizo eco en la sala. Ella no pudo evitar soltar una risita, que pronto desapareció al igual que su anterior gesto de alegría. El rubio solo soltó un resoplido, y siguió durmiendo.

La ojos naranja suprimió la necesidad de matarlo mientras dormía. Ella sabía que lo necesitaba, al menos por un día o dos, antes de que su bijuu curara sus heridas lo suficiente como para poder moverse un poco libremente. Por otro lado, su mente trabajaba frenéticamente para encontrar una manera de lograr levantar a su "cuidador" del maldito sofá.

Cerrando los ojos y suspirando ruidosamente ante la frustración, se arrodilló en el piso, para liberar algo de presión a sus adoloridas piernas. Cuando la joven abrió los ojos, se encontró mucho más cerca de la cara del rubio de lo que ella hubiera querido. Después de todo, sólo unas cuantas pulgadas los separaban.

Ella gruñó, pero no se alejo. Fuu no sabía por qué, pero ella tomó ese momento como una oportunidad para estudiar mejor al rubio. Su cabello estaba completamente desordenado, debido a la pérdida de su banda ninja, ahora sobresalían en cualquier dirección. Ella también descubrió sus marcas en forma de bigotes, quizás eran una marca de nacimiento. Por un momento pensó, que se veía realmente pacífico y... atractivo.

Los ojos naranjas de la chica se abrieron debido a ese pensamiento. Ella misma se regañó por tener un pensamiento tan estúpido, y sacudió la cabeza con furia... sin darse cuenta de que, con cada movimiento su cara se acercaba cada vez más al rostro del ojiazul. Llego al punto más cercano que pudo conseguir, aun sin tocarlo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y se movieron hacia abajo a sus labios entreabiertos, tal vez algo sutil podría despertar al rubio, ya que era evidente que el ruido y el dolor no afectaron su sueño en lo más mínimo. Sabía que más tarde lo consideraría como una locura. Pero, no obstante, poco a poco comenzó a bajar sus labios hacia los de él.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron, la mueca de desagrado que había estado luchando por mantener desaparecido por completo. Una chispa de algo, que se sentía como una corriente electricidad atravesó inmediatamente todo su cuerpo. Se sentía cálida, protegida y consolada, todo al mismo tiempo... ella no podía pensar en una manera de describir los sentimientos que recorrían su ser. Los ojos naranjas de Fuu, lentamente, y de mala gana, se cerraron unos segundos después de que el contacto de sus bocas empezó, olvidándose del dolor y sufrimiento de ser rechazada por su propio pueblo. De la carga de ser un jinchuriki. Simplemente se olvido del mundo a su alrededor.

Después de un tiempo, la peliverde pareció recuperar sus sentidos. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y aunque reflejaban otros sentimientos de los que había sentido, se sorprendió ante lo que vio.

Su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos azules, que le devolvían la mirada, observándola con un toque de curiosidad, una pizca de ira, e incluso le pareció ver afecto y cariño...?

Eso fue demasiado para ella, la niña dio un saltó quedando todo su peso de nuevo sobre piernas, esto le hizo formar una mueca de dolor en su rostro. "No querías despertar, duermes como una maldita roca. ¿Qué más se supone que podía hacer para que te levantaras... rubio estúpido." Menciono ella de una manera rápida para justificar su acción.

Con esto dicho, la peliverde lentamente salió a pasos lentos y cuidadosos de la habitación, murmurando en voz baja incontables blasfemias por su estupidez, dejando a un atónito, pero feliz rubio en la sala detrás de ella. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero un ligero sonrojo adornaba el rostro de cada uno…

La peliverde abrió los ojos para encontrar a un par de orbes azules mirando directamente hacia ella. Sus labios cosquilleaban al sentir el contacto entre ellos. La pareja se separo y se dirigieron en silencio hacia la puerta, como lo hacían todas las mañanas.

Hacía ya casi un mes desde aquel día en el bosque, y desde entonces, los dos se encontraban emocionalmente cada vez más cerca. La peliverde y el ojiazul seguían un ritual matutino, quien despertara primero, despertaría al otro silenciosamente, con un beso. Después de un tiempo, ambos habían aceptado que eso era algo que ellos disfrutan mutuamente... aunque no se lo habían dicho el uno al otro, obviamente.

La pareja se sentó a desayunar, recordando los enormes cambios, que sus vidas habían experimentado en el último mes. Tsunade había aceptado, aunque un poco a regañadientes, a Fuu en las filas de los ninjas de la hoja. Ya que no podía darse el lujo de dejar entrar a cualquier extraño a la aldea, mucho más después de que Fuu no había permitido que la interrogaran. Desde ese día juro tomar lecciones para no terminar cediendo ante todo lo que el rubio le pedía.

La ojos naranja también accedió a la idea de Naruto. A pesar de que en un principio planeaba irse de Konoha, termino cediendo ante las persuasiones del rubio. Naruto había logrado convencer a las dos, se lo había tomado como una misión personal hasta que ambas accedieran.

Después de convertirse en un ninja de la hoja, Tsunade había revisado con prontitud las lesiones de Fuu, sanándolas a un nivel mejor, de lo que su demonio interno era capaz de hacer.

A continuación, la rubia hokage había colocado a Fuu en el equipo 7, ente el desagrado de Sakura y la felicidad de Naruto. Sin embargo, si eso no era suficiente, Jiraiya les había dicho a los dos que irían con él en un viaje de entrenamiento por tres años. Originalmente Naruto sería el único que acompañaría al pervertido, pero debido a su firme postura en negarse a ir a menos que Fuu fuera con él, Jiraya no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la proposición del ojiazul.

Los dos habían terminado su desayuno. Ya era hora de salir y comenzar su entrenamiento diario. Naruto antes de salir, escondió rápidamente un objeto de forma cilíndrica en su chaqueta, para luego seguir a Fuu por la puerta.

En su camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento, el rubio dirigía constantemente miradas nerviosas a la kunoichi de cabello verde. Después de lo que había pasado con sakura, no muy a menudo era capaz de mostrar afecto por su pasado.

Por supuesto, el comportamiento de Naruto, no pasó desapercibido por la ojinaranja, que rápidamente se molesto por ello, y debido a que aun faltaba un largo camino antes de llegar a los campos de entrenamiento, concluyo que no podría soportarlo más.

Volviéndose hacia él, ella entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué diablos pasa contigo Naruto, actúas como un niño ansioso de 5 años, y eso me molesta, maldita sea!" Naruto dio un suspiro antes de hablar, no encontraba las palabras correctas. "No es nada realmente, pero me acordé de algo que dijiste cuando te conocí, y... bueno..." Hizo una pausa, sin saber qué hacer o decir a continuación. Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y metió la mano en su chaqueta. El rubio le extendió el mismo objeto que había guardado anteriormente, era un objeto cilíndrico de metal color rojo. Con un simple "Aquí, esto es para ti." Ofreció el objeto a la chica frente a él.

Los ojos de la peliverde se abrieron ampliamente, ante los sentimientos que aquel objeto de color rojo le provocaban, era lo único que le quedaba de ella, su madre, ella se lo había regalado hace algunos años. Por eso, ese día en que conoció al rubio había querido regresar y buscarlo. Al tenerlo siempre consigo era como si llevara una parte de su madre. Dejo llevarse unos momentos más en sus pensamientos antes de volver a la realidad.

El regalo del rubio y en general su muestra de afecto, la mantuvieron en un estado de estupor durante unos segundos, antes de que ella poco a poco se acercó al objeto cilíndrico.

Fuu pasó suavemente las manos sobre el objeto, como si se fuera a romper al menor contacto. Lo admiro por un momento, antes de dirigir la mirada al rubio. "Esto fue lo que me pediste que buscáramos ese día ¿no?... yo regrese al bosque y lo encontré un poco deteriorado, pero con la ayuda de Tenten pude repararlo, así que… espero que te guste…" Estas fueron las palabras de un Naruto nervioso, que tenia la mirada fijada en el suelo, en espera de la respuesta de Fuu.

Ella se permitió una sonrisa un poco extraña, murmuró un "Naruto", para llamar su atención. Tan pronto como el levanto la cabeza para verla directamente, ella se lanzo hacia él agarrando firmemente una buena cantidad de su cabello, antes de tirar del rubio en un apasionado beso.

Curiosamente, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de sonreír durante el resto de ese día…

Fuu se acomodo aun más en torno Naruto. Ella tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, al igual como los había sentido aquella vez que la salvo. Ellos se encontraban sobre el monte de piedra de los hokages, específicamente en la cabeza del cuarto, admirando los tonos anaranjados del cielo provocados por el sol, que ya se ocultaba en el horizonte.

Ella realmente no sabía por qué se quedó a esperar en torno a él a la mañana después de que la encontró, o por qué se quedó semanas, meses e incluso años después de ese día. Pero ella si sabía una cosa, sus sentimientos se lo indicaban y se reafirmaban cada vez que miraba su mano, específicamente el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, en el que estaban grabadas algunas palabras. Ella estaba muy contenta de haberlo hecho. El ultimo rayo del sol, se poso sobre el anillo iluminándolo, en el que se podía leer.

**Naruto y Fuu Uzumaki **

Termine. Pero no se preocupen aun falta otro capítulo. Que les pareció, acepto todo tipo de comentarios tanto constructivos como destructivos. Sé que me extrañaron. Pero, no he estado perdiendo el tiempo, tengo alrededor de seis ideas más, ya tengo plasmadas las ideas básicas y subiré los fic, conforme pueda terminarlos. Ahora, si quieren saber las parejas solo díganlo y se los diré en la próxima actualización de esta historia. Por último, quiero preguntarles que les parecería un NarutoxSara, tal vez no sepan quién es, bueno se los diré ella es la princesa o la reina, no estoy seguro del reino que aparece en la cuarta película de Naruto shiduppen, que opinan de esta idea. Esperare su respuesta, espero y les haya gustado leerlo, así como yo disfrute al escribirlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** Amor de Jinchurikis

**Autor:** Master Dark

**Emparejamiento:** Naruto/Fuu

**Notas del autor:** Esta vez sí que me demore en actualizar. Debo decirles que he trabajado en esta continuación desde el día en el que subí el primer capítulo, pero me atasque en muchas partes. Creo que ha sido lo más complicado que he tenido que escribir, tal vez porque no estoy acostumbrado a escribir más de un solo capitulo.

Pero después de ver la cuarta película y una ova que prácticamente es como un adelanto de una de las batallas finales me emocione y lo termine. Eso es lo que cuenta ¿no? ya encontré la inspiración para seguir mi fic de NarutoxIsaribi y lo hare en un oneshot para no complicarme, creo poder subirlo dentro de poco.

Saben, tenía planeado subir este capítulo antes de que acabara el mes pasado, y lo tuve listo el 30, pero como no lo había releído, decidí no subirlo. Luego, iba a subirlo ayer, pero me encontré con la noticia de Osama y se me fue el tiempo en ella, una razón más para odiarlo. Para terminar les diré que no tengo una, sino dos ideas para un NarutoxSaara, ya estoy trabajando en ellos y espero poder subir al menos uno de ellos pronto.

**Disclaimer:** Para alivio de los fanboys de Sasuke y Sakura, Naruto no me pertenece, si fuera así todo sería muy diferente, sasuke estaría muerto o agonizando y Sakura no sería tan perra.

NarutoxFuu

Un par de ojos azules se movían inquietamente, tarde en la noche, mirando fijamente a nada en particular. Desde que había entrado en la cama, aquel hombre de cabello rubio daba signos de que pronto se adentraría en el mundo de morfeo. Sin embargo, a pesar de la comodidad que sentía, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Un poco de ira rápidamente se filtro en él, debido a su falta de sueño. Por lo general, dormía placenteramente, después de lo que acababa de hacer con la otra persona que se encontraba junto a él en la cama. Ella, en cambio, estaba durmiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

La mirada del ojiazul se poso sobre el rostro de la chica. Inmediatamente, su leve semblante de ira fue reemplazado por un gesto de felicidad.

A su mente, llegaron uno por uno, los momentos que había compartido con ella. Entre tantos recuerdos, no pudo llegar a un solo pensamiento negativo acerca de su vida desde que la había conocido. Desde el día en que se conocieron, ella había estado junto a él en cada aventura que ha tenido, o dicho de otra manera, en cada problema en el que se ha metido.

Cada recuerdo con la joven a su lado, era un preciado tesoro para él y, como si de una película se tratase, cada instante junto a la chica paso frente a sus ojos.

**Flashback**

El sol brillaba tranquilamente justo en el borde del horizonte, a pocos minutos de desaparecer por completo. A pesar de que los rayos del sol ya se encontraban tenues y opacos, aun eran suficientes para iluminar a dos personas, que estaban sentadas en la parte superior de los rostros de piedra de los Hokages. La niña estaba sobre el regazo del joven. Ella lo abrazaba del cuello, y él la sujetaba de la cintura. Intentando así, que sus cuerpos estuvieran lo más cerca posible.

Naruto miró directamente a los ojos naranjas de Fuu. Con un movimiento de una de sus manos, inclino la barbilla de la chica para poder depositar un suave beso en los labios de esta. El rubio se había encariñado con ella, a tal punto en el que ella era su motivación para esforzarse y seguir adelante.

El ya estaba enterado de los planes de Jiraiya de llevárselo a entrenar durante tres largos años, y a pesar de sus intentos de convencer a su maestro de que ella los acompañaras, no había logrado detener los planes del pervertido de cabello blanco. En esos momentos, él ya se había rendido ante el hecho de que tendría que estar alejado de la joven que amaba y apreciaba tanto durante los próximos tres años. Por eso el ojiazul quería asegurarse de pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a Fuu antes de irse.

Dicha persona de cabellos verdes salió de sus propios pensamientos. "¿Para qué me has traído hasta aquí?, Sabes que no tienes que llevarme a un lugar romántico si quieres decirme algo importante."

Naruto sonrió, ella estaba en lo cierto. Sin embargo, tenía que decirle sobre el viaje. Después de un profundo suspiró, el rubio comenzó. "Ero-sennin quiere que lo acompañe en un viaje de entrenamiento. Él decidió que me llevara con él, no importa si estoy o no de acuerdo... En otras palabras, voy a estar fuera de la aldea durante los próximos tres años." El shinobi hizo una pausa momentánea, antes de continuar. "Traté de convencerlo para que pudieras venir, pero ese maldito pervertido... no me escucha." Terminó con un ligero arrebato de ira.

Los ojos de Fuu se entrecerraron inquisitivamente. Ella bajó la vista durante un minuto o dos, antes de buscar nuevamente con su mirada los ojos de Naruto. El rubio tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Estaba sorprendido, nunca antes había visto un espectáculo en el que se mezclaran tantas emociones. Aunque solo fuera a través de sus ojos.

Con una voz inusualmente tranquila, la peliverde lo saco de sus pensamientos. "Prométeme algo" Al verlo asentir, ella continuó. "Vuelve a mí en una sola pieza. Odio lo mucho que me importas, pero al mismo tiempo siento que sin ti estaría incompleta. Es como una bendición y una maldición a la vez. Nunca me había sentido de esta manera antes, y yo no sé lo que haría si no regresaras."

El shinobi rubio había permanecido en silencio a lo largo de todas las palabras de chica de ojos naranjas. El había escuchado detenidamente cada frase. Naruto nunca había visto ese lado de ella antes, pero tan pronto como apareció, desapareció.

Luego de una pequeña pausa Fuu continuo, esta vez con su habitual actitud fuerte y decidida. "Tienes que volver¡, si incluso llegas a pensar en morirte y dejarme sola, traeré tu tonto culo devuelta a la vida, sólo para volver a matarte!"

Naruto observo un poco de timidez y duda en su mirada, justo antes de que ella lo atrapara en un apasionado beso. Sus labios se mantuvieron unidos por una considerable cantidad de tiempo, antes de tener que separarse por la falta de aire. Luego, simplemente se quedaron abrazados disfrutando del cómodo silencio que profesaba la noche.

La voz de la peliverde nuevamente rompió el silencio. "Así que, cuando tienes que irte?" Naruto sonrió, antes de responder en voz baja. "Mañana, al amanecer." Fuu hizo una pequeña mueca imperceptible, antes de adentrarse en sus pensamientos, durante unos cuantos minutos.

Con un leve suspiro, Fuu salió de sus pensamientos. Lentamente ella se levanto del regazo del rubio. La joven de cabellos verdosos se sentó justo en frente del ninja de la hoja. Ella empezó a hablar, usando el mismo tono de voz de hace unos momentos, aquel que ni siquiera Naruto había escuchado antes. "Sólo quiero que sepas, antes de irte, que te amo. Pasé mucho tiempo tratando de negarlo... pero, al final, yo sabía que era verdad. No estoy seguro de cómo paso, lo único que sé, es que te amo."

La cara de Naruto reflejo sorpresa durante una fracción de segundo, antes de que una de sus verdaderas sonrisas, se mostrara en su rostro. Él solo respondió con un sincero "Yo también te amo", esas palabras pudieron sonar tranquilas y simples, pero eso era lo único que necesitaba para expresarse con ella.

Fuu subió de nuevo a su regazo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. Ambos jinchurikis permitieron que un cómodo silencio se apoderara del ambiente, dejándose llevar por los nuevos sentimientos de amor y separación que surgían entre ellos.

Poco a poco Fuu, iba cediendo ante el cansancio que le provocaban todas esas nuevas emociones. Sin embargo, antes de perderse completamente en la tierra de los sueños, ella murmuro unas palabras, que extrañamente sonaban como, "Si le dices a alguien de esto... te matare"

Naruto formo en su rostro una sonrisa tonta. Ella nunca cambiaria, pero la amaba así como era. Con un último vistazo al rostro de Fuu, el rubio entendió que jamás podría separarse de ella. Con una mirada de determinación grabada en su rostro, decidió que si la ojinaranja no lo acompañaba, no iría al viaje de entrenamiento.

**Fin Flashback**

Con una risa silenciosa, Naruto recordó como había logrado que Jiraiya permitiera a Fuu que los acompañara durante el viaje. El ninja rubio lo amenazo con decirle a Tsunade sobre su plan de espiarla mientras visitaba las aguas termales. Con el fin de proteger su vida, el sabio pervertido acepto su idea de que la peliverde fuera con ellos en su viaje de entrenamiento.

Naruto levantó su cabeza, dando una mirada rápida a su esposa, para luego dirigirla a la ventana. Desde su cama, podía ver como los rayos de la luna se filtraban e iluminaban todo en su rango de visión. El rubio suspiró. Esa luna era muy parecida a la que brillaba aquella noche de hace varios años, el recuerdo invadió su mente y él, simplemente se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos.

**Flashback**

Un par de siluetas caminaban por un sendero en el parque de Konoha. Los árboles se encontraban a cada lado del sendero, formando un camino que llevaba hacia un estanque cercano, que era iluminado por los tonos suaves de la luna llena. Todos esos detalles, hacían del ambiente el perfecto lugar romántico. La pareja se detuvo justo en la orilla de la laguna, admirando la escena por un breve momento, antes de que el rubio se sentara.

La otra figura, de cabellos verdosos, observo a su novio de hace poco más de tres años. Ellos habían comenzado su relación desde muy jóvenes, cuando solo tenían trece años. Pero, ellos se sentían bien el uno al lado del otro, y eso era lo que importaba.

La peliverde sacudió su cabeza, para alejarse de sus pensamientos. La chica se sentó de lado sobre el regazo del ninja rubio. Los brazos de Naruto automáticamente se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, mientras que los de ella estaban firme pero delicadamente aferrados alrededor de su cuello. La ojinaranja suspiró, cerró los ojos, y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio, antes de que ella murmurara la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza desde que habían salido a caminar.

"Entonces, ¿quieres decirme por qué has decidido traerme aquí, en medio de la noche? Quiero decir, sé que es romántico y todo, pero debe haber algo…" Su actitud agresiva y desafiante había desaparecido casi por completo con el paso del tiempo... A excepción de cuando ella estaba enfadada, pero si actuaba de manera inteligente, no conseguiría despertar su enojo.

Naruto sonrió, antes de colocar suavemente su cabeza sobre la de ella. A pesar de todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, el nunca había logrado reunir el valor suficiente para contarle sobre su secreto, y sabía que ella había merecido el derecho de conocerlo desde hace un buen tiempo. El rubio sabía que probablemente no le afectaría, el ya conocía de la condición de jinchuriki de la chica, pero él jamás le había comentado que el también contenía un bijuu en su interior. Además, la edad los había hecho madurar no solo físicamente. Pero aún así no podía dejar de estar preocupado.

La peliverde interpreto su silencio como una señal de que estaba pensando sobre lo que quería decirle. Ella susurró una frase, antes de acomodarse más en torno al rubio. "… Después de todo, la última vez que hiciste algo así, fue cuando me hablaste del viaje de entrenamiento." Naruto le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Ella podía leerlo como a un libro, cosa que a veces incluso le provocaba miedo.

El rubio suspiró antes de empezar a hablar. "Creo que ya has notado que mi poder puede cambiar de un momento a otro, y que en ese estado mi chakra es diferente ¿no?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Ya podía ver a donde se dirigía todo esto. Era algo obvio, la forma como algunos aldeanos lo trataban, la manera en que su estilo de lucha y poder cambiaban drásticamente en situaciones difíciles. Y aun así, ella aun no podía creer, que él ignorara el hecho de que ella ya conocía la causa.

Aunque conocía la razón del nerviosismo de Naruto, ella le permitió continuar. "Bueno… ¿cuánto sabes sobre el kyuubi?" Fuu cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una pequeña risa, llena de diversión mezclada con un poco de incredulidad. "Así que eso era... probablemente pensaste que yo pensaría en ti como un demonio o algo así, ¿no?" Al ver su mirada de sorpresa, ella continuó. "Sabes, todavía me sorprende el hecho de que, aunque sabes que soy una jinchuriki y que hemos compartido tantas aventuras juntos, aun puedas siquiera pensar que yo podría odiarte. Por otra parte, tu idiotez no tiene comparación, no puedo creer que no supieras, o al menos imaginaras que ya conocía eso sobre ti. Aun así, tu estupidez te hace ver lindo." Ella no pudo evitar soltar una risita, debido a lo tonto que sonaron sus últimas palabras.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza para disipar su mirada atónita. El sonrió mientras apretaba el agarre. Quería sentirla más cerca, quería sentir su calor, quería estar junto a ella, simplemente quería amarla. "No sabes cuánto significas para mí, si te perdiera..." El rubio se detuvo cuando escucho una risita de la peliverde. Una mirada de confusión se formo en su rostro, que rápidamente fue remplazado por un gruñido. "No soy tan estúpido, la mayoría de la gente me ve como un demonio!"

La ojinaranja sonrió. "No estoy entre la mayoría de la gente. Además no creas que te desharás tan fácil de mi, después de todo, por ti es que me quede en Konoha, tonto" Al terminar su frase, ella le dio un beso al rubio, que le fue devuelto con gusto. Después del beso, ellos simplemente se quedaron abrazados, admirando la luna y las estrellas que brillaban en el firmamento.

**Fin Flashback**

Naruto sonrió mientras, inconscientemente, abrazaba a la peliverde atrayéndola más cerca de él. Su mente, en cambio, estaba perdida entre sus recuerdos. Ella realmente era capaz de leerlo como un libro. Tendría que tratar de no ser tan predecible la próxima vez. El rubio se permitió una pequeña sonrisa cuando a su mente llego, un recuero de uno de los momentos más especial que ha compartido con su amada, que si bien el inicio no fue el mejor, el resultado final había sido más que satisfactorio para ambos.

**Flashback**

El sonido del choque del metal y de lo que parecían fuertes ráfagas de viento producto de un huracán, hacían eco a través de todo el bosque que rodeaba a la aldea de la hoja.

Los jinchurikis del nueve y siete colas, se encontraban entrenando en el bosque. La temporada primaveral estaba en su apogeo, una fresca brisa soplaba entre los árboles, mientras el sol brillaba intensamente. Hubiera sido una escena hermosa, si no fuera por los muchos cráteres visibles en la zona y la cantidad desmesurada de árboles que habían sido derribados por cortes muy finos.

Las ráfagas de viento, estaban borrando del mapa a un pequeño ejército de clones de sombra hechos por Naruto, el creador de dichos clones se encontraba escondido en alguna parte del bosque, aunque con su traje naranja no pasaría precisamente desapercibido. A pesar de su poca actividad cerebral, el rubio se había convertido en un buen estratega luego de su viaje de entrenamiento con Fuu y Jiraiya.

El ojiazul se había escondido en un árbol cercano, él había observado como cada uno de sus clones eran reducidos a humo gracias al objeto cilíndrico de color rojo que colgaba en la espalda de Fuu. En momentos como esos, Naruto se preguntaba si haber recuperado el arma de la peliverde había sido una buena decisión, ese objeto actuaba igual que la calabaza de arena de Gaara, cada vez que había una amenaza, una fuerte ráfaga de viento protegía a la chica. Además de que usando su chakra la joven podía hacer que dicho viento tomara una forma solida o incluso llegar a convertirlo en agua, gracias a su naturaleza de viento y agua.

El sabía que no podría sorprender fácilmente a la ojinaranja usando solo a sus clones. Con conocimiento de la situación, se abrió camino hacia una rama justo encima de Fuu. El último de sus clones iba a ser destruido en el momento en el ninja se posiciono sobre la rama del árbol.

Mientras su clon era hecho humo, Naruto uso ese tiempo para observar detenidamente cada detalle de la peliverde. Su traje consistía en una camisa blanca, unas mangas del mismo color que cubrían la mitad inferior de sus brazos y un cinturón de red debajo de su camisa, llevaba una falda también de color blanco, su protector estaba atado a su brazo derecho, al igual como lo lleva Shikamaru. Y en su espalda, colgaba su arma, aquel objeto cilíndrico de color rojo. Ella estaba usando el poder de su bijuu, por lo que el cuerpo de la ojinaranja era cubierto por un manto de chakra azul-verdoso que formaba lo que parecían ser dos colas.

El rubio comprendió la acción de la chica, ella no estaba jugando y era hora de que él también se pusiera serio, sino terminaría en el hospital con graves heridas. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al imaginarse lo que le pasaría si Fuu lo llegase a atrapar con la guardia baja. El negó con la cabeza esos pensamientos.

El rubio también comenzó a liberar el poder de dos colas del kyubi. Sus ojos azules lentamente cambiaban a un tono rojo sangre, las marcas en sus mejillas se hacían más visibles y sus colmillos se alargaban. Su cuerpo rápidamente fue cubierto por el chakra rojo que fluía a través de él.

Su último clon acababa de ser destruido, lo que significaba que era hora de poner su plan en marcha. Aunque por otra parte, ni siquiera él sabía cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

Con una posición de manos, el rubio creo varios clones de sombra, rápidamente todos ellos se dirigieron a atacar a Fuu. Pero como era de esperarse, el arma que colgaba en la espalda de la chica de ojos naranja, comenzó a destruir fácilmente a cada uno de los clones.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que esa podría ser su oportunidad. El rubio creo dos clones mas, juntos empezaron a formar un rasengan, pero a diferencia de su característico color azul y su forma espiral, este era de tonos morados y formaba algo parecido a una shuriken.

Aun después de haberlo usado contra Kakuzu, Naruto solo había logrado dominar la mitad de la técnica. Quizás esa era la razón más probable por la cual se encontraba tirado boca abajo enfrente de Fuu. En el rostro de la chica, se podía ver una expresión sorprendida entrelaza con una mirada llena de diversión.

Con un gemido de dolor, el rubio rodó sobre su espalda. El poder del Kyubi desapareció de su cuerpo. Se maldijo por usarlo antes de tiempo. Si bien había logrado mantener la forma del jutsu, usarlo con el chakra del zorro requería de mayor concentración y esfuerzo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho una leve risa. El rubio levantó la vista para observar a Fuu sonriendo ampliamente en dirección a él, obviamente tratando de contener un ataque de risa.

Naruto se puso de pie con una mirada de indignación en su rostro. "No es divertido! Es un jutsu muy duro!" El rubio prácticamente grito esas palabras, en un intento de justificar su error.

Sin embargo, eso sólo pareció empeorar los intentos de calmarse por parte de la peliverde. Ella dejó escapar una pequeña risita, después se quedó en silencio, luego se rió un poco más fuerte, y se tranquilizó a sí misma, una vez más, antes de ceder por completo a su deseo de estallar en carcajadas. Al perder la concentración el poder del Nanabi abandono su cuerpo, al igual que el manto de chakra que la rodeaba.

A través de la risa, Naruto solo pudo escuchar parte de algunas palabras. "Sólo tú... no podrías... algo como esto", junto con un "la mirada en su cara..."

Mientras que la chica estaba arrodillada muriéndose de risa a su costa, el rubio frunció el ceño, aunque pronto, dicho gesto fue remplazado por una pequeña sonrisa. El dejó escapar un bufido de incredulidad. Debido a la risa, Fuu no prestaba mucha atención a su entorno. Consciente de esto, el ojiazul decidió sacar el mejor partido de la situación.

Así, mientras la peliverde se encontraba casi incapacitada, el rubio le ató los brazos y las piernas, utilizando el cable de metal que usaba todo ninja, él la amarro al árbol en el que se había posicionado anteriormente.

Obviamente, tal acción no le agrado a la ex-ninja de Takigakure. "Maldita sea, déjame ir idiota!" Rápidamente la sonrisa de la peliverde se convirtió en una mueca de ira, mientras que la sonrisa de Naruto era ahora aún más grande. Eso, sin embargo, sólo sirvió para enfurecer mucho más a la joven de ojos naranja. "Imbécil, voy a matarte si no me dejas ir... AHORA!"

Naruto solo sonrió, él decidió _"divertirse"_ un poco con la peliverde, al mismo tiempo que reflexionaba sobre lo que iba a hacer y que no debería juntarse más con su pervertido maestro. El shinobi de la hoja uso una de sus piernas para separar levemente las de la chica, su mano bajó en dirección a la zona intima de la peliverde, cuando encontró el lugar que buscaba, uno de sus dedos presiono suavemente contra el área privada de la kunoichi. A continuación, Naruto acerco su cuerpo al de la ojinaranja. Sus labios quedaron posicionados a pocos centímetros de los oídos de la joven.

Los ojos de Fuu se abrieron de golpe ante la sensación de tacto en su entrepierna. Pero, cuando ella le oyó susurrar algo respecto a recuperar el tiempo perdido, ella hizo algo que rara vez hacía, ella se sonrojó. Maldiciendo en silencio al rubio en su mente, ella trató de forcejear para liberarse de los cables. Luego de unos cuantos movimientos más, entendió que era inútil intentar zafarse, si bien podía usar el chakra de su bijuu para liberarse, la ira junto con otros sentimientos nublaron su razón. La peliverde soltó un gemido de frustración.

Naruto sonrió, el observo su lucha, la escucho gemir, y aun así él decidió divertirse un poco más con ella. Después de unos minutos, el rubio pensó que ya era hora de dejarla libre. Lo más probable es que a esas alturas su paciencia ya se encontrara en sus límites, y no quería llevarla más allá de ese punto. Aunque por otro lado, tal vez él se equivocaba, y si la liberaba, ella podría ser capaz de matarlo en ese mismo instante.

Naruto se coloco en una posición pensativa, él rubio se debatía sobre que debía hacer, lo más sensato era soltarla, pero con eso su vida podría correr riesgo. Quizás no fue buena idea hacer lo que hizo en primer lugar, después de todo no era muy inteligente hacer enojar a Fuu y arriesgar de manera tonta su vida.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del ojiazul cuando un dudoso plan cruzo por su mente. Su idea consistía en distraerla mientras la liberaba de los cables lentamente. Sin embargo, existía el riesgo de que a ella no le gustara la _"distracción"_ que se le había ocurrido y seguramente, ella intentaría matarlo, o si tenía suerte, solo terminaría en el hospital en cuidados intensivos, sea cual fuera el resultado sería una experiencia dolorosa, al menos para él.

Con una mirada decidida, Naruto lentamente poso sus labios sobre cada uno de los párpados de la chica. Tal acción obligó a la peliverde a cerrar sus ojos durante unos instantes. Ella inmediatamente abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes de que de sus labios saliera palabra alguna, Naruto apretó la entrepierna de la chica, un poco más fuerte que la vez anterior. El insulto que iba a ser gritado por la kunoichi rápidamente se convirtió en un gemido.

El rubio se encontraba aun algo temeroso, si bien el placer podría hacer que la ira de Fuu retrocediera un poco, cualquier error podría llevarlo a una segura muerte. Naruto acerco su mano temblorosa al pecho de la peliverde, con un movimiento cauteloso, él deslizó su mano hasta la armadura metálica de la chica. Lentamente el rubio empezó a frotar los senos de la ojinaranja, asegurándose de prestar especial atención a las aureolas color rosa que sobresalían ante su tacto. Los suaves gemidos que escapaban de los labios de la kunoichi, alentaron al rubio a continuar. Su otra mano, también comenzó a deslizarse hacia el pecho de la peliverde.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a su objetivo la mano del rubio cambio de destino hacia su porta-kunai. Con el arma en su mano, el shinobi de konoha cortó la parte superior de las cuerdas metálicas que aprisionaban los brazos de la peliverde. Con sus brazos liberados, Fuu inmediatamente comenzó a deshacerse de la chaqueta color naranja del rubio y de su camisa negra. El ojiazul se encontraba desconcertado ante las acciones de la joven, eso no era lo que él esperaba. A pesar de que quizás el placer la calmaría levemente, él creía que, en el momento en el que sus brazos estuvieran libres, rápidamente ellos se dirigirían a su cuello en un intento por estrangularlo, aquel pensamiento le hizo recordar cuando la conoció, ese día ella intento ahorcarlo varias veces. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios ante el recuerdo. Sin darse cuenta, pronto ambos estaban sin sus vestimentas superiores. Ambos compartieron un pensamiento fugaz de nerviosismo, a sabiendas de lo que pasaría si no se detenían en ese instante, cada uno espero a que el otro dijera que debían detenerse, pero aquellas palabras nunca llegaron.

Naruto no sabía el porqué, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que debía continuar y terminar lo que había empezado. Aunque su buen juicio quisiera negar tal hecho, interiormente él sabía que quería llevar la situación hasta el final, aunque eso significara una muerte casi segura. Con un poco de vacilación y sin nada más que perder, después de todo ya estaba en juego su vida. Naruto coloco su boca sobre el lugar en el que su mano había estado momentos antes.

La piel de la peliverde se erizo al contacto de los labios húmedos del ninja de la hoja. Al igual que el rubio, ella no tenía la más mínima intención de detener los sucesos que acontecían en el momento. Aun así, ella se vengaría del ojiazul por atarla a un árbol y por creer que podría burlarse de ella y salir ileso.

Todos los pensamientos de la ojinaranja se interrumpieron al momento en el que, una de las manos del rubio se deslizo hasta su zona íntima. Lentamente la mano del shinobi comenzó a frotar el área entre sus piernas, ahora húmeda debido al placer. Fuu arqueo la espalda, mientras soltaba tímidos gemidos al aire. Nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera, jamás había intentado auto-complacerse de tal forma. Después de todo, ¿quién podría detenerse a darse placer sabiendo que hay todo un pueblo de ninjas detrás de ti que solo quieren verte muerto?

La peliverde se sentía abrumada ante las nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Ella cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el placer que invadía todo su ser.

Al observar las reacciones de Fuu, el rubio comprendió que ella también quería esto. Con un poco mas de confianza, Naruto agarro nuevamente su kunai y, de un solo corte, libero completamente a la kunoichi de ojos naranja. Sin perder tiempo, el rubio dirigió sus manos a la cintura de la chica, con un notado nerviosismo, él comenzó a deslizar la falda de la peliverde, por leves momentos sus dedos tocaban las sedosas piernas de la joven. Cada toque, provocaba en la chica leves suspiros de placer. Él rubio se sentía complacido al escuchar los jadeos de la ojinaranja, más aun cuando él sabía que era el causante de dichos gemidos.

Luego de deshacerse de la falda, hizo lo mismo con sus bragas de color blanco, casi inmediatamente el se agacho y acerco su boca al centro de placer de la peliverde, el rubio empezó a dar suaves y rápidos besos a los muslos de la chica. Los gemidos de la contenedora del Nanabi poco a poco se fueron haciendo más fuertes, sus jadeos terminaron en un grito de placer debido a que el ojiazul introdujo su lengua en lo profundo de su ser.

Fuu abrió ampliamente sus ojos antes de cerrarlos nuevamente para dejarse llevar por el placer. La peliverde sentía como una placentera tensión se acumulaba dentro de ella, al mismo tiempo que sentía como si dicha tensión estuviera casi a punto de explotar. De pronto, el rubio retiro la boca de su zona húmeda. Ella lo miró a través de sus ojos naranjas nublados por la lujuria, su respiración era pesada y se encontraba en espera de las palabras del rubio.

"¿Quieres continuar con esto?". Fue lo único que escapo de los labios de Naruto, sus palabras eran apenas un susurro. La peliverde sintió como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, ella simplemente asintió y rápidamente empezó a deshacerse de la ropa que aun cubría al rubio.

Pronto, sus ropas se encontraban dispersas por todo el lugar. Fuu se encontraba sobre él. Su miembro presionaba contra la vagina de la peliverde, eso solo les hacía sentirse aun más ansiosos y excitados. La chica volvió a asentir, con la esperanza de transmitir sus sentimientos hacia él joven. Naruto pareció haber entendido. Con un sutil movimiento, los papeles se invirtieron, ya en el suelo la ojinaranja apoyo su peso sobre sus manos y rodillas, él rubio se posiciono detrás de ella. Sin embargo, Naruto permaneció quieto, como esperando a que ella estuviera lista.

Fuu sonrió levemente, ella lo miro por encima del hombro, a los ojos. Eso pareció darle todas las respuestas que necesitaba, poco a poco el empujo hacia adelante, introduciendo su miembro en ella. La peliverde apretó los dientes debido al dolor que empezaba en su entrepierna y se dispersaba por todo su cuerpo, se quedaron inmóviles unos momentos, para acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación. El dolor fue reemplazado rápidamente por el placer. Tras el primer suave gemido de placer, Naruto lentamente empezó a deslizarse fuera de ella, para luego empujar de nuevo, manteniendo un ritmo lento, pero constante.

Fuu no podía articular un pensamiento coherente en ese punto, a pesar de eso y por instinto, su cuerpo empezó a moverse al mismo ritmo que el ojiazul, sus movimientos poco a poco comenzaban a aumentar.

Sus mentes estaban en blanco, ambos se concentraban en el placer que invadía sus cuerpos. Tanto Naruto como Fuu dejaban escapar gemidos de satisfacción y placer. Ambos sentían la presión que se acumulaba en ellos, a la espera de ser liberada.

Con un último empuje, Naruto trato de acercar el cuerpo de Fuu al suyo lo más que pudo. La pareja se estremeció al mismo tiempo, y momentos más tarde, ambos llegaron a su clímax con un gemido de placer que resonó por todo el bosque.

**Fin Flashback**

Naruto cerró los ojos y suspiró con satisfacción. A pesar de que cuando despertó la mañana siguiente de ese día encontró a un sonriente Jiraiya, que le decía que era digno de ser su estudiante, al mismo tiempo que le agradecía por darle un buen material para su libro. Y aunque fue algo muy vergonzoso, a él simplemente no le importaba, aquel suceso era uno de sus mejores recuerdos, y nada podría hacer que pensara de otra manera. Sin embargo, su felicidad duro poco, ya que horas más tarde se encontraba en cuidados intensivos debido a ciertos ataques _inofensivos_ por parte de una peliverde. El rubio dejó escapar una risa suave, si bien su estadía en el hospital no fue muy agradable, él sabía que aquel sufrimiento había valido la pena.

La joven de cabellos verdosos que se encontraba acostada sobre él empezaba a moverse, al parecer, debido al constante movimiento de su cuerpo. Ella le dirigió una mirada cansada, que exigía una respuesta. Naruto solo sonrió suavemente. "Lo siento... sólo pensaba en algunos de nuestros momentos juntos." Fuu le devolvió la sonrisa. "Más te vale que tus recuerdos sean lo suficientemente buenos para despertarme en medio de la noche... tonto"

Naruto simplemente sonrió antes de responder. "Nuestra primera vez." Los labios de la ojinaranja formaron una leve sonrisa, antes de apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio. Poco a poco la peliverde volvía a dormirse, antes de sumergirse en la tierra de los sueños, ella murmuró algo. "Ese recuerdo, definitivamente vale la pena para despertarme..."

Naruto nuevamente sonrió, ese era uno de los muchos momentos que compartían juntos, uno de los muchos que valía la pena recordar.

Termine. Aunque casi que no lo logro, pero lo hice y eso es bueno. Bueno espero sus comentarios tanto constructivos como destructivos. Ahora, como les dije al principio tengo planes para dos historias NarutoxSara, la primera se retrasara porque he decidido agregar a un nuevo personaje que, seguramente tampoco conocen, con solo decirles que no sé ni su nombre, por eso es que no puedo subirlo. Sin embargo puedo darles una pista de quien será, es una chica y se puede ver en 3D, no creo que necesiten más. De la otra historia intentare subir el primer capítulo lo más pronto posible. Por último, ya saben que habrá una nueva película de Naruto, se llama Naruto y la prisión de sangre, lástima que aun ay que esperar algunos meses. Bueno espero y hayan disfrutado leer el fic, porque esta vez yo no disfrute al escribirlo. Hasta el próximo oneshot.


End file.
